superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian Rocket
The Kryptonian Rocket was a rocket-ship capable of interstellar space travel. It was built by Kryptonian Astro-Scientist Jor-El to be a miniature version of many space arks that were to be built to save the Kryptonian race from Krypton's destruction. Unfortunately, due to a lack of time, only the miniature prototype was completed, and with only room for one adult passenger, although a baby could fit along with an adult. __TOC__ Background Information The rocket was originally built by Jor-El as a prototype for what would be a series of much larger spaceships designed to transport the entire population of Krypton to an inhabitable world so as to escape the destruction of Krypton, and continue living on another planet. This plan was not well received by the Science Council however, because space travel was not only against Kryptonian law, but the majority of the council, particularly Ka-Do, did not believe that Krypton was in danger.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). The small prototype ship was only good for sending Lara and Kal-El, but Lara chooses to stay on Krypton. History generally accepts that when the ship crashes in Kansas, it is discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in their pickup truck,As seen in The Planet-Splitter (December, 15, 1973) and the Season 3 episode Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978). however it should be noted, that one contradictory account states that the Kents discovered the ship in a car.As seen in the opening theme of [[Superman (TV series)|the 1988 Superman cartoon]]. But whatever vehicle it was that the Kents discovered the spacecraft in, they found the baby inside and took him to the Smallville Orphanage. They loaded the small ship on the back of their pickup truck and took it back to the Kent Farm, where they likely kept it in their barn.It was never actually established what they did with the spacecraft, but presumably they took it back to the farm and kept it there, in some hidden location. One thing that is fairly certain, is that they had moved it from the field they had found it in, because it is seen loaded in the back of their pickup truck in The Planet-Splitter. The only problem is that this can't necessarily be considered reliable information as it was Marvin White's version of the story, which didn't completely add up to other accounts of Krypton's history. Design The design of the ship was much like a small rocket and it was blue, yellow and red in color, although Marvin White once inaccurately described it as being white, yellow and red.As seen in The Planet-Splitter (1973). The opening theme of The New Adventures of Superman also portrayed it as being white in color, although it was of an entirely different and contradictory design. It was also designed for interstellar space travel and as such, no doubt much of the meteor fragments of Krypton, which are called Kryptonite, had been caught in the craft's warp field, which brought much of those fragments into the solar system.This is just conjecture. It would have been impossible for the Kryptonite to have reached the solar system in the 20th century, because it would have taken millions of years to drift that far, unless it was traveling faster than light, which is why that theory makes sense. As stated earlier, the design of the ship was intended to be used at a much larger scale for several space arks, which was to ensure the survival of the Kryptonian race, but this proved to be a fruitless endeavor, as the Science Council did not allow the project to move forward, and there wasn't enough time left anyway.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). External Links *Kryptonian Rocket at the DC Database *Kryptonian Rocket at Comic Vine References Category:DC Comics Category:Vehicles Category:Kryptonian technology